


In His Arms

by Lumelle



Series: Spare Parts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Power Play, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a dangerous situation out in the field, Billy is out of sorts, and needs reassurance that Teddy is going to stay with him. Teddy is quite happy to let him have what he needs, but can't help but wonder just how far Billy would go, given the wrong motivation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> **Please note** that this work contains explicit sexual content, dominance play, discussed power imbalance, mentioned PTSD and canon-level traumatic events, and non-human sexual anatomy. Furthermore, one of the participants remains in non-human humanoid form throughout. Please read accordingly.

Despite himself, Teddy just couldn't help but be slightly impressed by the way Billy stomped across their room. Not because stomping your feet was much of an accomplishment in general, a disgruntled toddler could manage it after all, but because Billy somehow managed to give the same loud impression despite his feet never touching the ground.

Then, the line between impressive and terrifying was often very fine.

"I can't believe you!" Billy spun around to face him, eyes sparking with a blue light that was far from the gentle glow of his magic. "What in the world would possess you to do something so utterly idiotic?"

"I did what I had to." Because he wasn't an idiot, and he wasn't suicidal, but he had chosen to call himself a hero, and that name sometimes required certain sacrifices. "It's not like I —"

"Oh, please." Billy folded his arms across his chest, bristling with anger. "It's not what you had to do, it's what you chose to do. And you chose to put yourself at unnecessary risk, because you didn't bother to stop and think for one damn second!"

"I did think!" Okay, he hadn't meant to shout, but he wasn't a fan of baseless accusations. "Oh, hey, here's a villain with a ray that burns everything it hits. Maybe, instead of putting my teammates and civilians at risk, I should take him down instead? You know, being more resistant to damage and all. Seems pretty logical to me, even now."

"Except you had no guarantee you could withstand the blast! Yeah, you survived, but you had no way of knowing it beforehand. We don't know the limits of your regeneration, and it's damn well not something you should try to find out through trial and error!"

"I wasn't doing that! However, I've dealt with fire before, and I damn well know none of you could withstand that, since Hulk wasn't there. If it was my likely chance of survival versus your certain injury or death, I really don't think it was that idiotic of me to charge."

"Except the orders were to stand down until Human Torch got there. I'd understand if someone had been in direct danger, but no, you just had to go and play hero!"

"Uh, you do remember you're talking to, right? Hulkling? An Avenger? Being a hero is literally my fucking job description."

"Only when it's actually necessary." Billy made a quick motion with his hand, and a gust of air blew from nowhere, pushing Teddy into the room from where he had been standing in the doorway, despite the fact that he was still in his larger form and should not have budged to any amount of breeze. The door clicked shut behind him. "I'd expect this from Tommy, but not from you!"

"So, what? You're telling me off for what could have happened, but didn't? I'm fine, Billy. You know I am. Calm down."

"Oh, I do know that now. When you decided to charge, and all I saw was a blast and then someone screamed? Wasn't all that clear at the time." Billy's hands were shaking, he noted. He wasn't all that sure it was from anger anymore.

"Oh, Bee." He walked closer, stopping just short of drawing Billy into his arms, reaching out for him. "I'm sorry I scared you, okay? I swear I wasn't in any actual danger, and I was sure of that. Yeah, there were orders, but Johnny wasn't coming yet and the guy was getting pretty unstable. You know I wouldn't take such a risk just for additional glory or something."

"You did scare me, though." Billy reached out a hand, tracing it over Teddy's chest, where the blast had torn his uniform apart. The green scales underneath still had a slightly melted look to them. As Billy ran his fingertips over the area, though, the scales returned to their usual form, the fabric knitting itself back together. "Nobody's allowed to do this to you."

There was the slightest hint of a growl to his last words, challenging, almost possessive, and Teddy couldn't help but shiver. He shouldn't have, he knew it was probably screwed up. Maybe it was his warrior genes trying to surface, maybe it was just a personal peculiarity of his that had nothing to do with either the Skrull or the Kree, but the fact remained, his body always reacted of its own accord when Billy got like this.

It was the lack of fear, he supposed. For all that Billy may have been afraid for him, he had never been afraid of him, no matter what. A small distinction in theory, but huge in practice. Here he was, two heads taller than Billy and three times as wide, yet Billy had never backed down from him. Everyone else had, with the possible exception of Hulk. Even Thor and Steve would have thought twice about getting in his way, but never Billy. He had never backed down, never hesitated, not even when he stood there shouting at Hulkling who towered over him even with Billy floating in his anger.

"I'm sorry." His voice was rougher than usual, and not just because he was sorry. He covered the hand still lingering on his chest with his own.

"I can't lose you." Billy's voice was little more than a murmur, but he heard it clear enough. "Not now, not ever. I don't know what I'd do if…" His voice trailed off.

"That won't happen." And that was the easiest promise he could have made, wasn't it, because if he failed he wouldn't be there to face the consequences. "You won't lose me, Bee. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"You'd better not." Billy's fingers curled against his chest, scratching the fabric he had just repaired. "Because you are mine, and I'm not letting go."

Yeah, there was that growl again, and again, Teddy shivered. This time, there was no way Billy could have missed it.

"Yeah, he murmured. "Yeah, I'm all yours, Bee. Always will be."

"And you'd better remember it." Billy's hand was away, now, and all of a sudden his eyes were level with Teddy's. Teddy knew he hadn't shrunk, so that meant Billy had floated up higher. "But perhaps you need a reminder, huh?"

"Ah. Right." He licked his suddenly very dry lips. "Please remind me."

So he did have a slight power kink, sue him. Lucky him that he was engaged to the most powerful witch known to this world.

It was so easy, sometimes, to forget Billy's potential. His powers were flashy, yes, and seemingly limited by nothing but his imagination, but they were always in comparison to others. For all the devastation he could cause, Billy still did not have quite the presence of Thor or Cap. He was sometimes tired, or couldn't concentrate, or couldn't hear his voice over the noise, while the others had no such limitations. And when his brother could blow up buildings with nothing but a touch, who would then remember the effort it took to put it all back together?

Teddy never forgot, though. He never could have, for all the times he had felt the power vibrating right beneath the surface, had seen it burst out in a wave that made the entire room around them hum. He'd teased Billy about it, sometimes, how one could always tell he had satisfied Billy when everything around them was floating. And yet he knew it on another level as well, in the small part of him that trembled with some lost sense that humans had long since forgotten, the one that told him here was a power that could bring forth entire worlds as easily as it could bring them down and yet he could hold it all in his arms.

He knew, on a level deeper than any conscious thought, that Billy could have easily cast him out of existence. He knew everything about him could have been undone, all his strength and power come to naught, with but a wave of the hand and a heartfelt word. Billy knew it as well, of course. They also knew how very easy it would have been for Teddy to tear him apart, to hold him down and do anything he desired, with claws and teeth and sheer physical strength. It would have been so easy, wouldn't it, to stop Billy from speaking, to leave him as powerless to fight as Teddy would have been against the simplest spell.

They both knew this, and knew it would have never come to that, and in a twisted way that made it so much better than if neither had held so much power in the first place.

Billy's hands danced over his chest, along his arm, and in the wake of his touches Teddy's clothes melted away like so much dust and cobwebs. With one last wave of his hand Teddy was left entirely bare, standing before Billy in nothing but his skin and scales.

"So beautiful," Billy murmured, giving him an appreciative glance. "And all of this is mine."

"Always yours." He stood still, unable to stop a shiver as Billy's fingers brushed against his bare stomach.

"So why is it you won't open for me, hmm?" Billy's fingers brushed further down, briefly touching the scales covering Teddy's groin.

"Do you want me to?" The Skrull were a very utilitarian race in some respects, or at least that was the explanation he assumed to be responsible for the anatomical peculiarities of this form, assuming it wasn't just his own private oddity. It made sense, though; a race of shapeshifters would have been quite strange to leave such an obvious weakness as external genitalia. Now the shielding scales slid away, following Billy's teasing touch to reveal the sheath underneath.

"There you are." Billy's lips curved into a teasing smile. "And now, I think we should give the poor thing some time to slither out of his cave." With little more than a flick of his wrist, he brought Teddy up into the air and stepped back.

It was a trick Billy often found some use for. If Teddy was floating, too far from any solid surface to push himself this way or that, he was effectively trapped, unable to move. Of course, he could have very easily spread his wings and flown away, but then that as an intentional loophole left there by design. They had never quite said it, not in as many words, but they held a certain unspoken agreement never to leave the other helpless, not entirely. If Billy held him in place, whether in the air or tied down, he always made sure Teddy could break free, and while Teddy had on occasion blindfolded Billy, he never would have gagged him or plugged his ears. It wasn't about trust or lack thereof, it was all about triggers and traumas set too deep for trust to reach.

They were so very broken, but at least they had each other to help pick up the pieces.

Here Teddy was now, stuck in the air as he watched Billy undress himself in a more traditional manner. It wasn't always obvious next to all the huge men in their team, but Billy wasn't badly built for a man their age. For all that he and Tommy were nigh identical, somehow Billy's body managed to suggest muscle and strength instead of his brother's wiry speed. He would not move mountains, not with his arms, but there was plenty of lithe muscle there for Teddy to admire.

Billy shed the last of his clothes and stretched, taking a languid step toward Teddy. "Now, I should remind you who you belong to, shouldn't I?" He smirked. "How should I do that?"

"Whatever way you want." Teddy swallowed. He could already feel his cock peeking from its sheath.

"Well, of course." Billy nudged him lightly, and Teddy found himself drifting into a backward-leaning position. Billy rose above him like a ghost, feather-light as his legs reached over Teddy's shoulders. "I think," he murmured, one hand running over Teddy's hair, "for a start, I'm going to fuck your face."

Teddy opened his mouth hungrily, eager to feel the weight of Billy's cock on his tongue. He knew its shape and size and taste by heart, knew just what to do with his tongue, how much suction to apply to coax those delicious moans from Billy's lips. Of course, he wouldn't have full control, not this time, when Billy was set to make a point. There were two hands tangled in his hair now, Billy's ankles crossed behind his neck, and all he could do was lie there and let Billy take his pleasure at his pace.

Fortunately, Teddy was quite happy to do just that.

Neither of the hands in his hair moved, yet he clearly felt something pressed into his palm. He knew what it was without looking, knew what he was supposed to do even though the only instructions from Billy's lips were deep groans.

The lube was cool on his hand, slowly warming up between his fingers. It was beautiful, the way Billy opened up so readily for his questing finger, even though it was notably bigger than in his more human-like form. He tried to move slowly, but Billy disagreed, starting to rock between his hand and mouth. Each movement of his lips drove Teddy's finger deeper into Billy, Billy's cock deeper into his mouth. He let Billy do as he wished, only listening to the gasped demands of more to add another finger.

It didn't take Billy long to decide he was ready, drawing away from his mouth. Teddy pulled his fingers away, drawing a moan from Billy. For a moment, Billy floated up, and Teddy got a good look at his hole, slick and waiting to be filled again. Then the mouth-watering sight was away again as Billy turned in the air, easy like a leaf in the wind, and moved down.

Teddy's cock had left the safety of its sheath in its entirety, now, jutting over his stomach in all his alien glory. The main shape was the same, yes, but the ridges and contours and narrowed base spoke of something rather inhuman. Billy, of course, looked at it with nothing but hunger, running a light fingertip along its underside in a way calculated to make Teddy moan.

He remembered the first time they had fooled around, still, so much younger and more innocent, with Teddy in his Kree form. They had both taken extensive interest in the other's parts, one a good Jewish boy, the other uncut. He had been nervous after that, unsure of how Billy would take to his other form when the mere matter of foreskin had drawn so much interest. He was bigger in this form, too, not quite in proportion to the increased size of his body but still, and with that and the unusual shape he had been quick to suggest a shift when Billy had first expressed an interest in taking Hulkling to bed. Billy, of course, had shushed him. It had taken him a while to go all the way, but there had never been a time when he had been anything but fascinated with it.

There was no waiting now, no hesitation. Billy pushed Teddy on his back in the air, straddling his hips, then positioned himself over Teddy's cock. The pointed tip entered first, easy as always, a groan falling off Billy's hips as the slight flare after that passed his ring of muscle. Then his head fell back as he worked further down, as low as he could go, until he reached his limit right at the narrowed part.

Billy took a moment to even out his breath, and Teddy stared, fascinated. There was his cock, most of it hidden inside the heat of Billy's body, where he could feel the gentle pressure around every inch of his length. And there was Billy, proud and beautiful, a flush spreading along his cheeks and chest, his cock standing dark and erect against the smooth plane of his stomach. Then he moved, slowly at first, and any semblance of conscious thought fled Teddy's mind.

He wasn't entirely sure of the details of what followed, afterwards, the particulars of it drowning in a haze of need and want. He knew they made it down to the bed at some point, with Billy under him and nails digging into his shoulder scales as he pounded his boyfriend to the breathy demands of harder and more. Then it all got too much to bear at once, and he came with a cry, spilling inside Billy with incoherent pleas. Billy followed not long after, legs crossed behind Teddy's back as he arched up against the green-scaled chest, staining both of them with his come.

Teddy fell to the side, conscious of his bulk, breathing heavily as he tried to recover. Billy drew away, only to curl up next to him, hand resting against his chest. Teddy reached an arm around him, too worn out to speak so he put all his feelings into a wandering kiss on Billy's hair. This, he decided, was all he needed.

"You're mine," Billy murmured, his voice muffled by Teddy's chest. "I won't lose you. I can't."

"You won't." Again, a stupid promise, and one he wouldn't be around to regret.

"I need you. Without you… I'm not sure I could go on."

He was supposed to protest here, to offer assurance, but he simply held on tighter. It was too close to his own fears to dismiss.

For a moment there was a silence, broken only by their breathing. Then, Billy spoke. "Teddy?"

"Yeah?" he murmured, fighting against exhaustion. They should have gotten cleaned up, but right now, he was too tired to care. Sex on top of a fight tended to do that.

"If something bad ever happens to either of us…" Billy paused, and drew a deep breath. "Remind me that immortality is a bad idea?"

Teddy froze, then looked down. Dark eyes met his, utterly serious. Because this was Billy, his beautiful Billy, who had to fear falling to such temptation. Because the world was full of death, and Billy could shape the world to his liking, if only he had the motivation to do so.

Teddy thought of how far he would have gone to keep Billy by his side, and shuddered.

"I promise," he said, and silently hoped this would be one promise he would live to regret.

Billy curled up tighter against him, soft skin on hard scales, and Teddy listened to their heartbeats settling into a rhythm.

Perhaps he couldn't shape the world at his whim, but right now, he could at least hold his right here in his arms.


End file.
